Invisible
by SachiruNatsu
Summary: Completely clueless. That's what I was. How did this man know I was here yet again? I was completely...invisble to everyone else, so just how did he know? Itachi X Mary Sue
1. Chapter 1

**And she's back with a new fic!! Really, I don't expect many reviews for this one. It is a Mary Sue, so I can understand if people don't like it. The only reason I'm writing this is because I'm bored and I needed to write something about Itachi. Anything. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto today, but maybe tomorrow…Maybe.**

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**Disgraceful**

I watched silently from the treetops of a forest as a team of four quickly huddled then dispersed. They hadn't noticed me or at least they hadn't bothered to care.

These people were shinobi. Not just any shinobi; these were highly ranked. I had reason to be frightened, but I was not. These people had no business with me.

I followed them with the great stealth and agility I had practiced so hard to obtain. Some would say that I was foolish though. I always allowed my long auburn hair to flow free, even if it were quite notable. My hair had a mind of its own as I liked to say. When I had put it up in the past, it always found a way to release itself.

Of course, my hair was not my only unique feature. I also had somehow been gifted with deep blue eyes and a dark purple eyebrow ring on my left. I had no memory of my past. I had simply woken one day in the heart of this very forest with only my age, skills, and name to accompany me.

It had been two years since the day I had awoken and my skills and age had increased. I had been fourteen when I opened my eyes to that unforgiving sunlight and now I was sixteen in the same cursed rays. I spent my days observing the people who entered the wood and practicing their technique. One man in particular had caught my eye…literally.

This man was around twenty years of age. I had only laid eyes on him once in this forest, but from what I could tell, he had been here before. I had only been fourteen then. I was weak and did not know what to do. No one knew of my being in the wood. Only him.

I can remember his profile as if I had known him all my life. He was very handsome, but quite short for his age. His hair was as dark as coal and he wore a black cloak with red clouds scattered across the area. Two scars lined his face, but that was not what astonished me the most. His eyes: they were red.

During all my years of stalking the shinobi of the nearby village, I had learned much more than of what they called 'jutsu's'. I was educated in all the forms of jutsu and the chakra patterns they created. I knew every weapon, every scroll by simply looking at the style or bulge it makes in the pocket. I knew every headband, every villain. I even knew what the red clouds on the man's cloak symbolized…

As I followed this group, I could finally sense what was so eerie and interesting about this particular mission. That man was here. Instead of slowing me down, my excitement increased my speed. I knew what I would do this time. The man knew I was here and he was the only one. I would reveal myself to him.

I could feel that I was gaining on the team. There chakra was close, way too close. I could not risk them discovering me. One man knowing was enough. Who knows who he could have told?

Unconsciously, I placed my index and middle finger on my brow. The purple ring had always brought me comfort. It had also brought me safety. I had come to understand that this stick of metal buried in my forehead had a purpose. It protected me from what I had learned to call Genjutsu.

I ceased in my steps as I realized the team of shinobi had stopped. I had to avoid these people at all cost. So cautiously, I stepped in a path around them as not to alarm them. This was no ambush.

When I had turned the age of fifteen, I had also begun to take note of another unusual power the piece of jewelry gave me. It concealed my chakra almost perfectly. That is why this man they were hunting had interested me so. How did he sense me? I had to know.

Finally, I made it to a lone branch that was well hidden from both the shinobi and the man. The team was…speaking to him. Politely yes, but with definite authority that they knew they did not have.

I stared at the man awkwardly when I saw him smirk. It was the same smirk he had given me those tow years ago when he caught me spying on him. It was beautiful…beautiful and mysterious all at once.

Then I heard him speak. His voice was that of an angel which had fallen down to earth. "Disgraceful," he said. "Disgraceful that you can not even tell that there is human being lurking in your forest. Disgraceful."

My eyes widened in realization of what he was speaking of. He knew that I was here yet again.

I took this as my cue to present myself openly for the first time. I lightly padded out from underneath the brush of the limbs and bowed deeply.

"It seems you have found me once again, _Uchiha-san."_ That's right. I knew his name, I knew his tale, but I still had no clue as to how he had known.

"So it seems," he answered with that same smirk plastered across his face.

Now it was only a matter of time. I had foreseen what was to come next…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**W00t w00t! So how do you like? I wanna know! I really do because I enjoyed writing it so much. And yes the next chapter will be longer. Anyhow, R&R and I shall update! Either way I will, but I still want reviews!**

**-SachiruNatsu**


	2. The Boundaries of a Tatoo

**Hello to the few people who read this. This was as fast as I could update do to computer issues. I know it is short, but it works for me. :D I tried my best to proof it, but it just isn't my thing. Right now I am trying to find a beta, so if you know one (that's good) hook me up. :DDDD**

**Disclaimer: Do I own Naruto yet? **

**Inner Chiru: Uh…nope, sorrys. **

__

I watched nonchalantly as Itachi created the signs for a Genjutsu. I never worried about those things, but when the fights began to use Tai and Ninjustu, I was always alert.

His Genjutsu flew at the shinobi team and hit them with a mighty force. Still, I stood there uncaringly and smirked at Itachi's reaction. He didn't smirk, didn't frown, or even blink. He simply turned towards me and looked into my eyes. As the commas in his Sharingon started to swirl I smiled because I knew I was protected.

When nothing happened, he spoke directly to me. "How?" was all he asked from me and I answered him in the same tone as I would when speaking in a normal conversation.

First, I gently flicked the beaded end of my eyebrow ring and told him the absolute truth. "It protects me from Genjutsu."

A deep voice of an angel whispered something that disoriented me for a moment. "But not from anything else."

I shivered from his hot breath tickling the back of my neck, but turned to look him in the eye anyways. Of course, even though Uchiha Itachi was known to be short, he was still much taller than I. I tried to be a bit provocative and leaned against him to whisper in his ear, "That's true, but I have myself for that."

I caught onto Itachi's wrist and switched our positions as quickly as I could with a larger opponent. I was just about to say something to him when his body suddenly 'poofed' away.

Once again his voice came from behind me saying, "Nothing can protect you from _my _Taijutsu though." Then everything went black.

I awoke in a large-sized bed with my wrists bound and my feet tied. My mouth however, was left uncovered, so I spoke to the presence that sat near me. "Where am I?"

A dark chuckle was derived from my simple question. Then came the answer I was looking for. "You are in Akatsuki headquarters girl."

I released an almost inaudible sigh and rolled on to my other side to face my captor. "So Uchiha, how did you sense me when no one else can?"

Another chuckle escaped his full lips before he spoke again. "You've never seen it because it is where you cannot. The tattoo on the back of your neck signaled me."

Wow, that was…unexpected to say the least. How did he know about a tattoo on _my _body which I had no idea about? Was this man from my past? Or was he simply some stalker who had haunted me in my sleep?

"Why did the tattoo 'signal' you?"

Itachi let another of his rare smirks grace his face as he told me something that related to my past. "You once belonged to the Uchiha Clan. You were a slave. Whenever a slave wonders off, the tattoo sets off."

I allowed the murder's words sink in until two things hit me. "What do you mean by 'belonged' and what about that other Uchiha? Wouldn't he have sensed me too?"

Itachi's face was soon consumed by his famous emotionless mask and then he spoke. "My foolish brother did sense you, but he was too young to know that our clan owned slaves. Thus, he does not know what to think about that tingling feeling that haunts his body when he enters the Konoha forest."

"That makes perfect sense," I answered with a hint of amusement. Uchiha Itachi was avoiding my question. "But you never answered what I asked first."

"Hn."

"I was a whore wasn't I?" Itachi seemed surprised by my sudden forwardness, then that same sadistic smirk found its way to his angelic face. "Hn."

I then smirked myself. "I was afraid of something like this. That's why I was never too curious of my past. I knew there was a reason for me losing my memory. So Itachi-_sama, _did all of the whores suffer from amnesia?"

Itachi ignored my sarcasm and instead looked straight through me with his blood red eyes. "No. That's what makes you interesting. No one had an eyebrow piercing either. What is your name, girl?"

"Hamori." A look that I could not place cloaked Itachi's normally stoic face, but as soon as it had appeared, it was gone.

"Amorio. Amorio Hamori. That is your name. You were three years older than my brother when I killed my family."

"How do you know me so well?" I asked with a bit of curiosity. I grinned as I saw him look down, as if he were ashamed of something.

"My father…he had taken a particular liking in you, but my mother would not allow him to touch you when she was around. She felt obligated to protect you as long as you were near. Of course, my mother was a busy woman and was not always around, so I'm almost sure my father took you at least once."

Despite all the news of my horrid past, I still remained light-hearted and curious as always. "Did you ever take me, Itachi?"

His stoic mask returned as he answered my VERY personal question. "No. I refused to take place in any of my clans _disgusting_ rituals."

I silently noted the emphasis added to the word disgusting and smirked. I could see very well why he had killed his family. With the way Itachi spoke of them, it seemed as if there were many more secrets of the honorable Uchihas.

Another question popped into my head. "You said that there was no one with an eyebrow ring, so how do you think I got it?"

"I'm not sure. That's what makes you interesting." I rolled my eyes at his crude reply, but continued with my little interrogation. "So why am I here? What are your intentions?"

"My intentions? You are a smart girl Hamori. Even without the proper training you have still managed to learn the ways of shinobi. If you had received the proper training, you would have been great.

I mentally summed up what he was saying and instead of answering, I asked a question. "Why do you want me to join? I have no special power if you take away my eyebrow ring. What would I be good for?"

"I already answered you before you asked. You have the skill of learning quickly."

"So let's say I was considering your proposition. What's in it for me?"

"You have a chance of discovering you past."

__

**HEY! It's over. So review. Tell me how it was. I haven't gotten a review in ages…so give me some. Also, if you haven't already, add my myspace. I'm sure you all know the beginning but the end is:**

**13thsquad**

**Love to those who add**


End file.
